1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal that is suitable for multimedia environment and that performs sliding and swing movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are electronic devices that users can carry in order to perform some sort of wireless communication. In consideration of portability, portable terminals are generally compact, slim, and light, but must also be capable of providing multimedia capabilities to a user in order to handle a wide variety of functions. For example, future portable terminals will not only be used for conventional communication methods, but must also be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing Internet access and functions.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable terminal has a flip panel which is pivotally mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded or unfolded from the housing.
Further, portable terminals may be classified as neck wearable-type terminals and wrist wearable-type terminals, according to the position at or the way in which a user wears the terminal. The neck wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the neck using a lanyard or necklace, while the wrist wearable type terminal is one which a user wears around the wrist.
Additionally, portable terminals may be classified as rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals according to ways of opening and closing the terminals. In the rotation-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. The various classifications of portable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Additionally, conventional portable communication terminals have been converted to enable voice communication and a high-speed data communication. That is, as consumer demands have increased, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data at a high speed.
It is a present tendency to have a camera lens mounted to the portable communication terminal, and that it is possible to transmit image signals and the like. Meanwhile, present portable communication terminals are provided with an embedded or external camera lens module. Therefore, it is possible to perform image communication with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
Korean Patent Application 2002-71911, which is assigned to Samsung Electronics Co. Ltd., discloses a common sliding type portable terminal that is suitable for voice communication. However, this type of portable terminal has a problem in that a user has difficulties viewing a display unit in game, chatting, message sending, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) modes, etc., while operating keys. Further, in the sliding type portable terminal according to the Korean Patent Application, because the slider slides lengthwise on the body, the sliding distance becomes longer as the sliding module connecting the slider to the body becomes longer. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that large space is required to mount the sliding module in the portable terminal, thereby decreasing mounting efficiency.
Furthermore, in the future multimedia environment, portable terminals must provide a wider variety of services. In spite of this requirement, the conventional portable terminal can hardly provide a user with an optimal interface under the more convergent multimedia environment.
For example, the conventional portable terminals may provide an interface useful for one mode, e.g., proper for either voice communication, photographing, or message transmission. That is, the conventional portable terminals cannot provide an optimal interface environment, i.e. data input/output environment, that is useful for all three of the modes. Accordingly, in an attempt to provide a portable terminal with data input/output environment suitable for more various modes, the conventional portable terminals must have a large size.
More specifically, as the future portable terminals will provide more services centered around entertainment, for example, a game mode and a DMB mode, a liquid crystal display unit, which is used as a data output device, will be required to display a landscape view screen. Furthermore, there is a need to provide the portable terminal with an interface that is suitable for the user to conveniently operate keys in a chatting mode. Additionally, a landscape view function of the display unit and two-handed key operation are very important in the game mode. Therefore, as the future portable terminal will function as a game player, a TV receiver, and etc., as well as a voice communication device, there is a need for a portable terminal suitable for a future multimedia environment.